Please Remember Me
by Noonie
Summary: Samhain Keeper of the Dead has worked with the fates to ensure the bloodline from the Noble House of Slytherin shall continue. On All Hallows Eve when the line between the living and dead is at its thinnest is when he will work his magic and one witch who never thought it possible will be the carrier of the Heir of Slytherin.


Title: Please Remember Me

Rating: M for sexual situations and language.

Pairing: Hermione/Salazar

A/N: Non-Beta'd so my mistakes in spelling and usages of grammar are my own. I can already tell you I don't know how to spell some of the "Canon" uses of spells and maybe names. I don't rightly care if it's correct so don't flame me because of self righteous ideas that you know better.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of the characters used from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I only borrow them for this increadibly inspiring prompt. I do not make any money from it; just pure satisfaction and adoration that anyone would read this and enjoy it. Lyrics of the song used at the end are from Dante's Prayer by Loreena McKennit.

* * *

Her dreams were tormented with flitting images of death, blood, and ironically immense amounts of pleasure. Pumpkins and turnips carved with scary faces mocked of Samhain warning her of the mystical powers of All Hallows Eve and to run and hide for no one can keep him from her.

Sitting bolt upright with one hand clutching the sheets to her chest while the rest had grown sticky with sweat and clung to her body in a twisted heap reminding her of Muggle pastries, Hermione nearly screamed as the faces haunted her waking life.

"Merlin." She breathed as she wiped her brow of more sweat as she tried to untangle herself from her blankets. Her eyes moved to the calendar where it was seen that it was still two nights away from Halloween and she wondered why she couldn't be plagued by nightmares of the Troll from first year as a reminder of the holiday rather than the insane babbling of turnips and cryptic cautions.

A quick shower and breakfast later found Hermione dressed casually reading the Daily Prophet as she would any other morning. The news really wasn't news, more like gossip really and that familiarity made her feel much better even if the dread of her dream still tried to grasp at her mind.

She professed to her self that although she wasn't good at Divination that the dream she had felt a lot like Precognition and she couldn't tell anyone about it. After all having a rumor stir about her wasn't uncommon but if she told Harry or Ron about it she feared for their sanity more than hers.

Normally she would be at the Ministry working herself in forgetting everything but her designs for changing laws however since that office had an unfortunate accident and had been burned down not a few hours after she had left her shift and was still being investigated her Supervisor had decided it was a perfect time for Hermione to take that week off she was procrastinating on taking.

She hadn't a clue what to do. Perusing her book collection left her feeling empty as she had read every book there at least ten times. She was about to leave when she tripped over a loose ended board in the floor. She had never noticed this before but leaned down to it and lifted it to set it right when she noticed a small enclosure below. Of course her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled her wand out casting a lumos to see inside the hole. A small box sat covered in dust and cobwebs with an engraving in the top was revealed.

She checked for protections or traps and finding none pulled the box from the hole, covered it back over with the loose floorboard, and immediately set to task of finding out what the box held inside. After casting a quick cleaning charm on the box she found the engraving to be a lot more that just a subtle scratching. Intricately carved into the dark wood was a pentagram with a circle inside the star and inside the circle was the Orlanthi Rune representing hunger. Hermione only knew about that rune with her work with the Goblins of Gringotts after she graduated Hogwarts.

She opened the box to find a velvet wrapped leather bound journal. The words inside the book were written in Gaelic but again thanks to her working with Goblins she learned that language fairly easily.

She soon found herself engrossed in the writings of a woman who at one time in her life wanted to be a Druid Priestess but found herself in a wondrous fairy tale that all started with strange dreams prior to the celebration of All Hallows Eve.

"_Whilst the dreams were frightening with horrible details of pain and death, I found myself in the arms of a lover who stole me away and into the throws of passion. I never saw his face although I couldn't be certain but I at one time knew he was dead and risen. Cernunnos forgive me as I want to lay with this man even if it keeps me from my life's work."_

Hermione's heart caught in her throat. Was this book somehow making her dream the same as this woman? She had to read on.

"_I found myself bound unable to speak of my dreams to no one and that should alone have made me want to stay away. My curiosity could not be quelled and found myself in want of this beyond reasoning."_

Hermione felt the same.

"_I am so thankful to any and all Gods and Goddesses that I found him. When the veil between life and death was at it's thinnest I was granted a special gift and he came for me. With my skin perfumed from the rose petal bath hours before he granted me an exquisite gift of love and promise that I would bear his fruit. I speak now after with the humblest of hearts. My tale is of the unbelievable kind but if you are cherished enough to read these words and find that you are chosen as well, do not fear but relish that you were found worthy of this gift. So mote it be, Israbella."_

Hermione could hardly believe what she had read and at the same time felt an inner peace unlike anything she has felt before. She found that the sun had set long after she finished translating the words and she needed to sleep.

* * *

Rows and rows of corn were in front of her and behind her as she felt the need to run. It was late October by the scent of harvest in the air and that the corn had started to dry into husks of brown. Voices swept in the winds between the rows promising of death and blood while she heard the sounds of a man's deep laughter in front of her.

Breaking free of the corn she was greeted by arms that encircled her in their warmth against the chill of the season. The sun was setting and she couldn't find the power to go home just yet. He kissed her forehead and she couldn't see his face but within his embrace she felt safe and cherished. He was dressed in green finery with silver in his robes and in his hair. "I hope to find you as welcoming then as you are now." Spoke that deep rich voice, "For I will love you forever."

Hermione woke up from her dream without that dread or panic the other night's dreams had caused her. In fact she felt warm, comforted, and of course extremely turned on.

It was now one day before Halloween and Hermione felt that anticipation build inside her almost like an orgasm and had to will herself to take a slow day as she needed to research more about these dreams and that journal.

She longed to keep this a secret more than ever and when she received an invitation to a Halloween party at the Weasley's she declined. To say Ron was worried about her as he came from the Floo was an understatement. He had been actively pursuing her since after the war when she at one time thought she loved him; time seemed to change that and she just couldn't commit to him and never understood why.

These dreams and the journal left her to think she was meant for something more than to be the wife of a Weasley and even back then the Fates knew that and stayed her hand from accepting Ron. So as he tried to persuade her to attend the celebration she was rapidly trying to find excuses not to.

"Come on 'Mione, everyone will be there and they will wonder about you." He tried the angle of everyone else's disappointment to guilt her into attending.

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "I can't okay…I um…have a date." That was the only way she could think of that might have any weight against his argument.

He gave her the stink eye and stepped back suddenly from her personal bubble, "With whom?" He could barely contain his hate in the question but Hermione sensed it nonetheless.

"That Ron is none of your business. I will not have you causing problems." Hermione took on a tone that reminded Ron of his mother and to Hermione's knowledge knew it would get him to back off.

"Fine." He stomped about barely able to reign in his famous anger and Floo'ed away. Hermione let out the breath she was holding in a whoosh of air recognizing she was really lucky he didn't press for more details.

* * *

"Love please prepare for my arrival, it would greatly please me." That deep resonating voice told her as she ended her last dream as she awakened to a crisp morning of All Hallows Eve day.

The ritual like preparing was listed inside the journal she had read and in honors of the day and of course her giddy readiness; Hermione decided she would follow what her dreams told her to do. If at some time this did not produce that man, or she was just delusional, celebrating this day with Druid like rituals made her feel more apt to enjoy the holiday rather than condemning it based on past negative experiences.

It started with reminding her self of lessons learned from summer and she chose to have light breakfast full of the fruits of summer. She picked the last flowers of the season and put them in a bouquet on her kitchen table. She fasted for lunch and when dinner arrived she feasted on a lamb stew and hearty breads from the grains of fall. The bath consisted of the petals of the flowers she had picked, mostly roses, and warm skin soothing herbs she remembered from Herbology that promoted strength and passion.

Afterward she sat with a good book that reminded of her love and compromising as she waiting for midnight to arrive. When it did she really didn't know what she was supposed to do, go outside or stay inside? Would he come for her here or did was she supposed to have gone somewhere else? As she sat in introspect and questioned her interpretations of the journal and her dreams she almost missed the figure that stood at the threshold of her study.

She jerked upward out of her chair that she had settled into comfortably with her legs tucked under her. The man chuckled as she nearly tumbled in a mess of legs but some how managed to stand before him without falling to the floor. Her ritual had also led her to tame her wild frizzy hair and for that at this moment she was thankful.

The man, for he was indeed very male, stepped across her study and stood a few feet away appraising her in much the same way she started appraising him. He was dressed in the same velvety forest green robes she had seen him in, in her dream. The silver trim was more pronounced as she saw it created a swirl of small snakes adorning the fine material. She looked down to finely sculpted legs in leather breeches beneath the flow of fabric from his robes. Dark dragon hide boots were at his feet and she found she was frightened to see his face, fearing the worst.

His calloused hand was under her chin and gently nudged her chin upward so she could meet his dark unwavering gaze. She was greeted with eyes of fierce grey that seemed to get darker as he stared down at her in wonder. He was taller of course, broad shouldered with a small black goatee on his chin. Darker long black hair fell down his back and Hermione found she wanted to run her hands deep within the locks to test the softness. There was the grey hair she had seen in his dream ghosting within his side burns but no where else in his hair was it showing.

Before her was a man who in all honesty must have been decades older than her although ages never seemed to matter in the Wizarding world, and she wasn't going to let that bother her now either. His lips were in a small smile and he leaned down to kiss her. It was a mere brushing of lips but Hermione instantly felt as if on fire. She tingled from the tips of her toes and fingers into her spine and it traveled into her core making her moan into this man's mouth.

Although the journal never mentioned if words were spoken during the meeting of her Fated Man, she couldn't help her overpowering curiosity and she curtsied in her silken night robes and introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger."

He took a moment to study her face smiling softly but with a bit of confusion as he bowed reverently to her and spoke, "Pleased to meet you I'm Salazar Slytherin at your service Milady."

Hermione was shocked to say the least because before her was not the man that was in the portrait at Hogwarts. The painting made Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders look to be an old, decrepit, and insane evil son of a bitch. After all it was his ideals that Voldemort had expanded upon to bring about war that had her fighting for her life almost daily.

She was overwhelmed with whirling thoughts and before she could pass out, strong hands pulled her by her upper arms to his strong frame as he steadied her. "Although it pleases me greatly that I haven't yet lost my touch and still have women swooning at my feet, yours I have read isn't from what it should be Milady."

"You read my mind." Hermione looked up to him and saw humor in his eyes.

Salazar swept her into his arms and carried her to the lounge love seat at the far side of her study and knelt down next to her taking up the floor beneath her.

"Surface thoughts only I assure you Milady, as I find your distrust in me confusing, I will allow you to explain to me why. Of course this whole situation is strange to say the least. Last I remember of myself I was in Scotland and now I'm here in the home of a beautiful Lady with undeniable needs to ravish her." He winked and then took her hand into his and brought it to his lips.

Salazar Slytherin was here, in her study admitting to wanting to ravish her, he was the man of her dream that Fate seemed to want together, she was a Mudblood, and she wanted to fuck his living brains out. How was he living and breathing flesh? She knew the answer; it was All Hallows Eve and the time when the veil was at its thinnest allowing all kinds of mischief from ghosts and the dead. It would seem the Fates wanted her to have bedroom relations with the last of a powerful line of wizards.

"Oh well, Lord Slytherin do you know the date?" She asked breaking the ice in her discussion she knew was going to be a doozy.

"It seems I have forgotten that but in the aura of your power and beauty my fine witch I'm okay with it." He said kissing her hand again but this time keeping it in his.

Oh my but he's a flirt she thought to herself and then answered her own question, "October 31, 2003."

"Truly?" He questioned looked confused as his dark brows drew into a furrow. "Then that must mean I died and now come back. Will magic never cease to amaze."

"I'm not sure how long you will be back." Hermione offered as she found her feet and pulled from Salazar as she took out that journal she had discovered and handed it to him as she returned to the couch. She also offered him a seat next to her and he took it smiling profusely at being allowed to be by her side.

Salazar took the leather bound journal and quickly read the contents. "Merlin, seems as if Samhain has intentions and has bartered with the Fates to see them through but this does not answer why you are afraid of me."

"Damn my luck that it would be you Lord Slytherin, I really don't know how to explain this without taking all night and away from the magnetism present that makes me want to take you every way possible." Hermione spoke as though the formalities of the moment were no longer there.

Salazar blanched as the crude words crept from the mouth of the woman that was driving him wild with desire. Instead of being insulted though he was extremely aroused beyond anything he ever felt for any of the mistresses that graced his bed when he was alive.

"Then perhaps before the night wanes I will have that discussion with you but for now," Salazar stopped talking and put his lips to Hermione's and kissed her deeply.

Amid the thoughts and fears of Salazar, Hermione couldn't find her self afraid of him for longer than it took for his lips to meet hers. He was a wondrous kisser as his lips pressed to hers. The power it gave Hermione to find that her kisses gave way for him to moan into her mouth was intoxicating. No longer caring if she was being proper as soon as Salazar opened his mouth to the moan, she took the initiative and snaked her tongue passed his lips into his wanting mouth.

His arms came around her and pulled her to be straddling his lap grinding his erection into her. Hermione put her hands to quick work and started stripped Salazar of his fine clothing. When his chest was bare of cloth she trailed her fingers from the meat of his muscled shoulders down to his chest where the dark coarse smattering of hairs greeted her.

By the Gods this witch was intoxicating. Salazar felt the fears of him melt from her mind while the most impure thoughts took their place. If this was the way of witches and wizards at this time he couldn't argue. It was truly about time they found out that sex wasn't a sin. He felt her tear his clothing from his upper body all the while grinding her heat into his erection. Salazar was usually in control of his functions while he was the one giving pleasure to the women he chose for his bed, however this witch was seemingly having none of that and was the dominant one. He resigned within him self that he would let her have the control for now but once he had her laid before him he would be the man.

Hermione pulled from his lips and trailed kisses down his throat finding that one spot seemed to garner a hiss in Parsaltongue and she kissed further down his pecks laving special attention on his nipples. Not one to be left out Hermione found Salazar had removed her robe and pushed it down her shoulders starting to trail his own kisses on her shoulders.

Hermione came back up to that spot on his neck that she intended to bruise. She wasn't one for hurting her lovers even if she could count them on two fingers but she wasn't so consumed with the raw need Salazar seemed to project in abundance. Again he hissed something in what she new must be more Parsaltongue as she nipped and finally bit down hard on that spot drawing blood.

Sneaky Slytherin, Salazar thought wondering if this woman attended his school or what house she was placed in. Salazar stood and held awe for this remarkable witch that dared to taste his blood and still wrapped her legs around his form as he stood. He wasn't sure if he had his magic while he was corporeal but wandless nonetheless attempted to rid them of their clothing. It worked to his relief and apparently to the witch's as well when her gasp was heard but instantly turned to a passionate moan.

"Bedroom?" Salazar asked between heavy pants as his witch continued to assault his neck.

He felt the smallest hint of apparition and found his witch could also cast wandless. He looked over her shoulder to the nicely adorned oak bed with luxurious purple comforter and lilac sheets. He wondered if his witch was from a prominent family although he had never heard of the Granger line before. She seemed to have all the right luxuries and care taken to her belongings that had him convinced that she must be from a line; perhaps one that is new.

Salazar carried her to the bed and lay her down gently as he followed her because she didn't let her legs go from his waist. The darkness in her eyes that held lust for him made almost come right there but no he would hold on because he felt she needed this as much as he did.

Salazar placed is erection securely against her wet folds while he adjusted his arms so he could bend and give her nipples the attention she was so nice to give to his.

Hermione arched her back up at the attention knowing Salazar was going to take control and she was actually going to let him. How could she not as he was the must skilled lover she's ever had?

Salazar continued his ministrations on her breasts as he found he couldn't hold on any longer, time must have been of the essence because he could feel it pushing him forward into her welcoming warmth. After fully sheathing his erection into her he looked deeply into her pools of brown that flashed amber with her power.

"Oh Merlin, yesss." She cried out as he pulled and pushed within her again and again.

Hermione had entwined her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to kiss her while the heat of their union sent sparks in the air as magicks mixed.

"So tight!" Salazar exclaimed as he felt her walls staring to twitch as he filled her.

Hermione knew her first orgasm was about to fly through her and by the intensity of Salazar's gaze into her eyes she knew he would come with her.

"Look at me when you come, Milady." Salazar said as his need to complete was evident.

Hermione opened her eyes and grunted as she arched up off the bed and came hard her walls squeezing and milking Salazar sending him off the edge and into oblivion.

It did not go unnoticed by the pair even as they were entranced by each other that the room had gone dark and a blue light had enveloped them and steadily ran down their forms to join at where they were still joined in heated union. It ran into her sex and Hermione could feel the pulsing there.

The blue light subsided and the darkness remained as a voice only both could hear inside their heads spoke: _I bless this union as guided by the Fates and requested by myself, Samhain in honor of the continuance of the Ever Noble and Ancient house of Slytherin. May you bear a healthy and magically strong heir Hermione._

With that the candle flames returned and Salazar pulled out to look down at his fair witch. Samhain Keeper of the Souls of the Dead blessed and insured he could continue his line with this incredibly powerful witch. This would for sure be a night he would remember.

"Perhaps we could have that talk now since I can feel myself fading." Salazar looked down at her and brushed some of that brown hair from her face.

"I suppose that would be a good idea." Hermione pulled out of the bed and put a robe around her but sat back down on the side of the bed.

"I would think you would like to know about who carries your heir." She smiled.

"Most assuredly." He bowed his head to her as he sat beside her on the bed, not yet dressed but that was solved when he Accio'ed his outer green robe and adorned him self much like his witch.

"I have to start by asking you if you truly viewed Muggles and Muggleborn wizards and witches as nothing but a waste of space." Hermione was hoping he didn't.

"At one time perhaps but that was when I was drunk with power and stupid as a rock." He chuckled and smiled when she gave a small giggle to his assessment of his thinking. "I had turned against those ideas after I did much research into why some Half bloods seemed more powerful than purebloods. I couldn't come to a conclusion but I found much more respect in Muggles after that."

"I believe it is from the inbreeding most of the purebloods underwent while taking with their cousins to keep the blood pure. So much created a mutation in their magic especially when the creature blood was thinned out to non-existent." Hermione explained.

"You've given this much thought Hermione; you care to tell me why?" Salazar asked looking to see her pained face.

"I'm not a pureblood. I was Muggleborn and given hell for it most of my magical education when Tom Riddle, heir to Slytherin said it was your teachings that made him war with the Wizarding world to try and purify the bloodlines. Many people I knew died in that war." She explained.

"For one I do not approve of this Tom Riddle taking when I was at my worst and turning it into some validation for his twisted mind. Secondly however you survived, a very strong witch the Fates seemed to think could handle me despite all you were taught, that in of itself is amazing." Salazar took her hand and kissed it and then groaned as if in pain.

"Salazar, are you alright?" She genuinely looked concerned and Salazar felt immense pride in his witch.

"I'm fading, Love." He looked into her eyes and she could see his pain. "Let me say that I'm truly in awe of you and where ever I should find myself I will think of you always. Our child will be powerful and intelligent and that is all I could ever want. Teach him the compassion you have shown me."

Hermione felt tears brimming in her eyes as she watched Salazar grow lighter to where she could see through him like a ghost. Music started to play in the background and his soft voice sang until darkness overwhelmed him.

_When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the priests of pride say  
there is no other way  
I tilled the sorrows of stone_

_I did not believe because I could not see_  
_Though you came to me in the night_  
_When the dawn seemed forever lost_  
_You showed me your love in_  
_the light of the stars_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_  
_Cast your soul to the sea_  
_When the dark night seems endless_  
_Please remember me_

_Then the mountain rose before me_  
_By the deep well of desire_  
_From the fountain of forgiveness_  
_Beyond the ice and fire_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_  
_Cast your soul to the sea_  
_When the dark night seems endless_  
_Please remember me_

_Though we share this humble path, alone_  
_How fragile is the heart_  
_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_  
_To touch the face of the stars_

_Breathe life into this feeble heart_  
_Lift this mortal veil of fear_  
_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears_  
_We'll rise above these earthly cares_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_  
_Cast your soul to the sea_  
_When the dark night seems endless_  
_Please remember me_  
_Please remember me_


End file.
